The One Left Behind
by jordanabookworm
Summary: Elwena is a young female elf living in Mirkwood and she's always getting left behind. She's a skilled sewer of tapestries and equestrian (mounted archery) and friend to Tauriel. Timeline follows a bit of the Hobbit and then mostly through Lord of the Rings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay a few things first: this is my first ever LOTR fanfic. YAY! After years and years of reading other wonderful fanfics, I finally wrote my own. As much as I tried to put my creative writing degree to use, this is mostly a fluffy piece about Legolas and the woodland realm in general. I tried to make my characters 3-D and not flat, but honestly sometimes I am a lazy writer. I will probably spruce up parts later.

This fanfic follows the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings and you have to assume there are jumps in time because it takes a heck of a long time and a lot of chapters to write to the timeline of the books/movies and honestly, ain't nobody got time for that. The main characters are adults, but as for Legolas and Elwena and their friends, they are still young adults enjoying life. Mostly, it's a happy ever after/happy in between the Hobbit and LOTR piece, because after all that darkness and evil, the characters all deserve to be happy.

Mirkwood Courier: A newspaper printed by journalists in Mirkwood. A network of news and raven carriers exist throughout Middle Earth, because news! Duh! Mostly how the peoples of Middle Earth get their news. Imagine the Harry Potter newspapers with moving pictures, but in this case, the photos are short movie scenes from the extended edition. Crazy, right? Well that's what fanfiction is for. It's elf magic, just go with it. So keep that in mind while this story follows some scenes from the books/movies and for the rest of it, you'll have to use your imagination.

*Classic disclaimer: If I had a hand in making The Hobbit or LOTR I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? Nope, I'd be living high off the hog on a spin-off sequel about everyone's lives after the war. The appendices just weren't enough, Tolkien. The fangirls want more! In short, the characters originally brought forth by Tolkien are not mine; only the custom ones are. Also, I borrowed a few lines from a few other movies because I am a well-rounded fangirl.

Ch. 1: Elwena

Rare rays of morning sun shone through an open window upon a high level of the Mirkwood palace. The sun highlighted the golden trickles that lay in the walls. Particularly, the sunshine shone upon a young elleth's fingers as she worked a needle and thread through a patch of fabric, one patch of many in a large tapestry that told the tales of the Greenwood in its former glory. Before it was Mirkwood, before the darkness descended and turned the trees an unhealthy shade of brown and green and brought ugly, large arachnids to the forest.

Early morning hours before the palace got busy was Elwena's favorite time to work. No other loom-workers or clothes-fitters or what-have-you odd jobs disturbed her. Down and around and over again, she worked the blue thread into the tapestry. Sewing just came natural to her, as if she was born with the ability or blessed by the Valar to have such talent.

Lost in her thoughts until the clang of armor sounded as the morning patrols went out in search of spiders and deer when they could shoot it. Elwena broke her concentration and sprinted to the window in hopes of catching the sight of a blond-haired elf.

As she peered out the window, staying low enough not to be noticed by anyone else, there he was, giving instructions to two other captains, her friend Tauriel and the other captain whose name she did not know. Her heart fluttered as she watched him, commanding and composed. She could just barely hear the conversation through the open window, but she ducked out of sight when Legolas' gaze looked at the front face of the palace. When she peeked out again, the company was on its way into the forest.

Elwena would only see him again after the patrol returned in time for breakfast. The patrols made a quick sweep of the forest nowadays, reported their findings and quickly returning. Since the spiders had grown in numbers, King Thranduil wanted the guards staying closer to the palace and its surrounding villages. Her ada had been caught up in meetings since the first large spider entered Mirkwood. As a senior advisor to the king, his opinion was highly valued. Even though she was the daughter of a warrior, she did not inherit her ada's gift for fighting. Rather, she inherited her mother's gift for sewing.

Elwena returned to the tapestry but her mind was not on sewing and it took her longer than normal to finish the curve of the river. The week before, Legolas had sat next to her at breakfast and they had polite conversation. Elwena was almost too shy to say anything, for fear it would be something unintelligible or dimwitted. She managed a few sentences and then spent the rest of the time strategically eating so all she really had to do was nod and smile while he jabbered away.

Painfully shy was she and to tell Prince Legolas she was romantically interested in her was more than she dared to dream. What if he didn't return her feelings? Would she be made a laughing stock of the advisors' children? Her friends group? Which only really consisted of Tauriel and Nolien.

Nolien was one of the horse trainers, along with herself. If she inherited one thing from her father, it had been his skills as an equestrian. Nolien and herself had been childhood friends since the beginning, since both had learned to ride at the same time. Though Nolien was not a child of a royal adviser, his family still enjoyed a few more comforts than the average elven family, being they had trained horses for generations for the royal family.

"Elwena, how long have you been here?" a voice interrupted her. It was Moranna, the royal clothes maker. "I would guess before the dawn, am I right?"

"You would be right but I feel no guilt. I've almost completed the river," she ran her fingers along the fine silky threads.

"That you have. Just add some silver and it will shimmer just like our real river," Moranna said. "If you have time later today, would you be willing to help me fit a new tunic for the prince?"

Elwena blushed brightly. To be so close to the prince when he would be scantily clad (okay, he'd have his undershirt and pants on, but still) tickled Elwena's sides.

"Yes I'll come back for that. But I'm really only good at tapestries and other stuff. I haven't tried clothing yet," Elwena said.

"Well the thing about sewing is you need to be well-versed in all sewing, because one day, there won't be enough walls in the palace to hold all of your tapestries, at the speed you sew," Moranna joked.

"Well they can change them weekly," Elwena giggled. The two worked in a contented silence until the breakfast bell rang. Elwena stored the half-finished tapestry on the rack next to the window. Before she could move away, the guard returned, led by Legolas and Tauriel. Elwena drilled her eyes into Legolas, trying to take in every feature of him.

"Girl, believe you me, if you don't get your father to make a formal request between you two soon, someone else is going to snatch him up, like your red-haired friend there."

"Tauriel doesn't like Legolas. They fight all the time. They couldn't possibly be attracted to each other," Elwena said, pulling away from the window and scrunching her nose.

"Opposites attract, deary. You don't see it, but I've seen the way he looks at you. You're not the only shy one," she said, leading Elwena down the hall toward breakfast.

"Why is it so difficult? And he just jabbers along."

"It doesn't have to be. Whereas you are quiet in your shyness, he talks a mile a minute in his," she replied. "It's just like your sewing. Find a starting place and start. Tauriel's got a head start on you, so you better get going."

With a little bit of hope and more spring in her step, she walked toward the hall. Elwena was bound and determined to say something to the prince this morning. But what? _Good morning my prince. Good patrol?_ Maybe. _What say you, my prince?_ Ugh, no. _Marry me_.

No sooner than she had rehearsed the lines in her head, she walked straight into someone. Someone with blond hair. She gasped and quickly curtsied, "My prince. Good morning. Good patrol?"

He bowed his head back to her, "My lady. Yes it was, we found a company of dwarves and some spiders."

"Spiders!?" she said. "Are you hurt?"

"Why is that always the assumption?" he sighed and rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Legolas was infamous for coming back with at least one injury from every patrol. "Just a small cut from a thorn bush no less."

"Luckily it wasn't on your pretty face!" Tauriel called as she walked over to the buffet table. Elwena's nostrils flared. _Was Moranna right?_

"Suppose that would be a loss, wouldn't it? Ah, as long as I could still be a warrior," Legolas said. He led Tauriel and Elwena to three chairs at the long table, where Tauriel recounted the tale to her friend.

"And then Legolas came sliding down a tree branch while firing arrows and also freeing a dwarf from the grasp of a spider," she said.

"But then Tauriel sprinted off another branch, shot an arrow, tucked and rolled and then shot another spider," Legolas said. And back and forth the two volleyed the tale.

"Wow, did anyone else help?" Elwena said without thinking it could be taken as an insult after the pair didn't reply right away. "I mean, it was almost a single-handedly fight for both of you?"

"Oh, the others always help," Tauriel cut in. "They watched our backs and kept an eye on the dwarves."

"Well that's good then," Elwena said, too shy to say thing else.

"Sometimes it does seem like Tauriel and I do a lot of the work, but I guarantee the soldiers are recognized handsomely," Legolas said. "If you'll excuse us, we have to go question a dwarf prince."

They bid Elwena farewell and left the hall. Elwena could swear she saw Tauriel positively skipping up and down as she walked alongside the prince. Her heart twisted, along with her stomach. Later, she'd question her friend. For now, she was going to see the horses and Nolien.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2:

The sweet smell of hay found her nose before she could round the corner to the stables. Upon entering, she stopped at Sly Fox's stall, a beautiful chestnut gelding.

"How are you today, Sly Fox? Feeling restless? Want to go for a ride?" She nuzzled his nose and scratched his ears.

"Neiiiiiiggghhh, of course I do," Nolien's voice said behind her. She turned, blushing. "One of these days, that horse is going to talk back to you."

"Only if Mithrandir is around to make him talk," she laughed. They saddled up two horses and mounted in the morning sun, which decided to stick around. They began the usual trail they took that circled around the palace, a good workout for the horses. For a while they rode in silence, taking in the morning village sights. Then Elwena spotted Legolas reading in the garden. He looked up and waved them over, which was all the invitation Elwena needed.

"Come on, let's take this path." She urged Sly Fox into a trot and posted. Nolien followed suit.

"Hello beautiful," he said in greeting to the horses. Before she could think about it any longer, she quipped, "Thank you, my liege." Her cheeks burned red. By the Valar, what was in her morning tea that made her say that?!

"I would say your honey colored-hair matches Sly Fox's chestnut complexion nearly perfectly."

She smiled again in thanks, her cheeks less red this time.

"Will you come riding with us soon? Drego misses you," Elwena said, finally more comfortable talking about horses.

"If meetings don't keep me tied up all afternoon, I'd love it," Legolas said. "How goes Firestone, Nolien?"

"Very well this morning, my prince. He seems to be over his fear of water," Nolien said.

"Terrific," Legolas said, giving Firestone a pat.

"If you'll excuse us, my prince, we must be on our way. We have a lot of horses to exercise today," Nolien said.

"Of course, of course. I'll come to the stables this afternoon," he said.

"I look forward to it," Elwena said.

"You can come too, Nolien!" Legolas called. Nolien nodded his head as he turned the bay horse around back to the trail.

The two friends did not speak for a moment after they had left the gardens, but just as nearly as Elwena could say something, Nolien said, "Ooooooh girl, you got a date with the P-R-I-N-C-E."

"It's not a date!" she shot back. "You're invited too."

"As if I'd interrupt the date of your dreams."

"I tell you entirely too much," Elwena rolled her eyes.

"Only because you trust my good opinion. I can accompany you and then conveniently get lost down the trail," Nolien said.

"That'd be fine with me."

"And if he courts you, we'll celebrate. If he rejects you, you can cry on my shoulder."

"Such a gentle-elf," Elwena teased. "This is why we're friends."

"Come on, let's them stretch their legs." They approached a large field at the end of the village and let the horses out to gallop as fast as they wanted. Elwena dug her heels down and rose up to a half-seat stance, letting Sly Fox carry her across the field. If elves could fly, it would feel just like this. Nolien and Firestone were on their heels, with Nolien whooping all the way.

After their first ride, the pair exercised two more horses each, until the other grooms came to the stables. One began to groom Drego, Legolas' horse, which meant their date was confirmed. She watched the black horse as he was groomed. He stood tall and proud. That horse knew he carried the elven prince and he did his job well.

"Middle Earth to Elwena!" a hand waved in front of her face and Tauriel came into view.

"Oh hi," Elwena said.

"You didn't show up to lunch so I figured you'd be down here, horsing around. And I wasn't wrong," she said. She held up a sack lunch. They settled atop the bales in the hay loft of the stables.

"So tell me what really happened on patrol this morning," Elwena implored her friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tauriel brushed her off.

"Oh you know, don't play coy with me. Did you get close to the key?"

The "key" was a codeword for Legolas, when they didn't want others to know who they were talking about. Elwena knew Tauriel liked Legolas, as Tauriel had explicitly told her. Elwena was not sure if Tauriel picked up on Elwena's likeness for the prince. She certainly did not want a boy, even a prince, to come between their longtime friendship. Ever since they were elflings playing together, the two cemented their friendship.

"Close enough to smell the cologne he wears," Tauriel giggled.

"It covers up his sweatiness after he gets done fighting spiders," Elwena said back.

"I don't think he notices me though. He just sees me as a captain of the guard," Tauriel said, her eyes falling.

"Maybe he did once, but I think he notices you more than you know. You guys get to spend so much time together."

"Yeah, but that's just work. Everyday stuff. He won't notice him unless I do something big."

"You mean something stupid," Elwena said. Tauriel could often be bullheaded and headstrong if she wasn't careful.

"No, just like a grand gesture. Haven't you ever wanted someone to make the grand gesture?"

"Of course. That particular person just hasn't done it yet," Elwena said sheepishly.

"You mean Nolien?"

"No! Nolien and I are just friends."

"He likes you. I can see it. You just won't let him out of the friend zone."

"We are friends and that's all," Elwena said and gave her a hard look to shut her up. Tauriel put her hands up in defense. "Kidding," she said.

"It's okay. There is someone and it's not Nolien. But I'm in the same boat with you. I don't think he knows I exist."

"Oooh give me details. Maybe I can help."

Before she could connive a way to tell Tauriel it was Legolas, his voice called up, "Elwena?"

"Coming!"

Tauriel grabbed her arm, "Legolas?!" she said in a whisper. Elwena figured she was like an open book.

"We're just going for a ride. To exercise Drego," she covered. Tauriel accepted that answer for the moment and let go of her arm. Elwena curtsied to the prince and he bowed back. Tauriel did not come down. As they mounted their horses, Legolas on Drego and Elwena on Daylight, she looked back to the stables. Tauriel had a dreadfully jealous look on her face. Elwena mouthed, "Sorry."

"Where shall we go?" Legolas asked.

"Let's go across the field and then to the waterfall. Let them gallop across the field so they can stretch their legs,"Elwena said. They urged their horses into a trot along the trail. People called out to Legolas as they went by and to her as well. A life with the prince would never be one out of the spotlight. Nolien followed behind at an acceptable distance.

They approached the field and Legolas said, "Race you to the other side!"

"You're on!"

The horses covered the distance easily and settled into their gallop, whinnying and almost flying, if they had wings. Daylight was in front by a head, but Drego let out another gear and then the horses were nose and nose. Finally, they pulled the horses up into a trot and then a walk. Elwena was breathless, exhilarated after a gallop. Legolas was too. Nolien, true to his word, conveniently got lost down the trail.

"I forgot how much fun that was. I am glad you reminded me this morning, my lady," he said.

"You're welcome, my prince."

They let the horses walk through the woods and dismounted at the glittering waterfall. The horses stuck to the green grass and grazed.

"Do you suppose this is the only place in Mirkwood that's kept its originally greenery?" Elwena asked.

"It's the only place I've seen thus far that hasn't been touched," Legolas answered. The leaves were bathed in sunlight all around them while the water sparkled. The two elves shed their boots and stockings and dipped their feet in the cool water.

"Elwena?" Legolas asked.

"What? Sorry."

"Do you plan to dance with me at the Feast of Starlight?" he asked again.

"Oh. If your dance card isn't full already, then sure."

"Great," he breathed.

"How many elleths do you dance with at the feast? If I can be so bold to ask."

"Well, I am required to dance with all the noble ones, then the semi nobles, and then I can ask whoever else I want."

"Oh," her tone dropped. Was he only asking her because he was required to?

"I'd really like to dance with you more than once though," he said. She looked at him. At his pale blue eyes that matched the water.

"You flatter me," she said and smiled. Her cheeks were red hot.

"I'd do it again and again if it meant I got to spend more time with you," Legolas said. "Sorry, that was probably too bold."

"No, it wasn't. If you mean it. I mean, I know you have a lot of elleths probably lusting after you and wanting your attention and then you work with some like my friend Tauriel. And then there's ones who are just fascinated by you. And I know you have your royal duties and that means a lot to you and I understand what that means. Not that I would know that life intimately, it's just living in the palace gives you a good understanding of royal life…" she blabbed all at once. He put a finger to her lips.

"I did mean it," he winked at her. "Be my dance partner tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Tauriel and Elwena sat facing the vanity mirrors in Elwena's bedroom. As Tauriel expertly braided Elwena's hair into plaits and knots that looked like flowers, Elwena painted her eyes.

"Stop shaking! You'll get paint all over yourself," Tauriel scolded. "What's with you? I am the one who should be nervous. I think Legolas might ask me to dance more than once."

Elwena didn't have the courage to destroy her friend's hope, for fate would do that tonight if it was true what Legolas said.

"Tauriel, you know he has a lot of potential suitors. And you being the wonderfully skilled captain you are … do you not think the King would disapprove of your union with him? For fear of losing a good captain?"

"Perhaps. If that's the case, I'll enjoy the pursuit in the meantime."

"Okay, but you know, if he has his eyes on someone else…" Elwena trailed off.

"What do you know?" Tauriel asked curiously.

"Nothing," Elwena said quickly. "I just think you should be careful."

"I am always careful." At that point, Elwena did not push the subject any further.

"Just promise we'll always be friends, no matter what. Okay?"

"Of course."

The friends switched places and Elwena started braiding Tauriel's hair. For a while, they remained silent, lost in thoughts. Elwena was excited at the prospect of dancing with Legolas. She didn't want to gush too much, but she had already named their firstborn.

"Where did you and Legolas go riding?" Tauriel asked, taking a strand of Elwena's hair and braiding it.

"To the only green spot left in Mirkwood," she replied.

"And? Give me details!"

"Look it was really just a ride, a rest and then a ride back," Elwena covered. "It's not like we did anything else."

"If you say so," Tauriel said.

"Okay, hypothetically, let's say he wanted to dance with me more than once tonight. What would you do?"

"He's a prince. He can dance with whomever he wants," she said nonchalantly.

"So you wouldn't be upset? Because I wouldn't want any man to come between our friendship," Elwena said quickly.

"It would be fine," her friend replied hesitantly. "We're as thick as thieves. Nothing can come between us."

Elwena smiled, but not reassuringly. It was a smile to get off an uncomfortable conversation.

Legolas was waiting under the archway to the grand ballroom, looking as regal and as proud as ever. Elwena could not deny a single one of her feelings for him. He turned and gave her that look as only he could. She just about melted right there, melting so much she stumbled over the kitten heels she wore. Over her own two feet. Legolas was quick to extend his hand to catch and steady her.

"I am so much more used to riding boots," she said. He smiled. Pleasantries and compliments were paid and the two entered the hall while Legolas greeted more guests.

After a meal, the dancing began. Moranna found her and squeezed her shoulder, "You look lovely as ever, deary."

"Thanks."

"I've heard you've got the eye of the prince," she whispered. Elwena shot her a surprised look. "When you sew, you notice little details. This afternoon, I may have saw a honey-haired elleth riding off with a blond-haired elven prince while I was dyeing thread in the village. And there might have been a certain prince and certain assistant who forgot to show up for a fitting."

Elwena quickly made her apologies, but was brushed off by the older elf. "You can't fence time and you can't stop love."

"Does the whole palace know now because it was us two missing from the fitting?"

"Eh, I don't think so. Legolas is a regular abuser of losing track of time, though his guards had a heck of a time finding him, apparently."

Elwena blushed and didn't look toward Legolas dancing with another elleth. She focused herself on polite conversation with other acquaintances until Legolas approached and asked her for a dance. Around and around they twirled, a flurry of colorful dresses and formalwear fluttered by them.

"You look positively beautiful tonight," Legolas whispered.

"Thank you, my prince. You look handsome as well. If I can be so bold, I did not think a warrior like yourself would be so light on his feet."

"Actually, fighting is kind of like a dance. You have to move your feet quickly and not let them drag."

"I was never very good at fighting. I can manage a bow and hunt a deer a little bit, but that's about all."

"I'll teach you," he volunteered.

"Oh no, my prince, I would fear for your safety. I don't want to accidentally maim you or step on your feet."

"It will all be worth it, if it's in the name of love. And you learning a new skill."

"You're too kind." The dance ended too quickly for Elwena's liking. She would have danced all night with the prince if she could have. Tauriel danced with Legolas too. They seemed to be having polite conversation, but Elwena could not hear. They laughed and talked a lot, though.

Later, she danced with her friend, spinning each other in circles and giggling like crazy. She danced more slower dances with Legolas. To make it more even and less noticeable, Legolas again danced with Tauriel. Elwena hoped her friend would not be jealous.

At the end of the night, the feast began to wind down and Tauriel and Elwena took their leave of the prince. Slightly drunk off wine and giggles, Tauriel pulled Elwena toward the dungeons. "Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet a dwarf. His name is Kili."

"What? No way!" Elwena said, pulling her friend in the other direction. Tauriel was too strong though and off to the dungeons they went. The dwarf Kili sat in his cell, his kin sleeping and not noticing the elleths' presence. He played with a stone in his hand.

"Kili!" Tauriel whispered. He looked up and smiled at her. _Oh no, he's already infatuated with her,_ Elwena thought. "Meet my friend Elwena."

"It's a pleasure my lady," he bowed slightly. Tauriel giggled and rolled her eyes, "She's not the prince's suitor. You don't have to bow." Elwena elbowed her.

"Just in case," he said. "I might have to win some brownie points to get out of here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, master dwarf," Elwena said. "I've never actually met a dwarf before."

"Well I am delighted to be the first," he said. "Though I'm sorry my beard hasn't grown in yet. When it does, it'll be more impressive than my kin."

Elwena saw a glint of admiration in Tauriel's eyes as she talked to the dwarf. _Oh no, not dwarves too. She can't be attracted to all of Middle Earth's eligible bachelors._ While the two continued their conversation, Elwena kept watch for guards or other people coming down to the dungeon. She supposed the dwarf was handsome enough for a dwarf, but black hair was rare for elves and perhaps that was what Tauriel liked best about him. Maybe she liked his beard.

A flash of blond hair caught her attention at the top of the steps and behind the pillar. She turned away slightly and then quickly looked up there again. It was Legolas. It had to be. She nudged Tauriel, "We should go." Tauriel started to protest but stopped when Elwena yanked her arm, gave her a look and shifted her eyes to the top of the steps. She finally bid Kili good night. As they made their way back to their apartments on the edge of the palace, it was clear Tauriel had talked more to Kili earlier.

Tauriel gushed and talked a mile a minute, going on about a runestone the dwarf showed her and where he came from.

"Really?"

"If elves and humans can live together, why not elves and dwarves?" Tauriel said, drunk with excitement and perhaps a little too much wine.

"There's kind of a height difference, a physical difference, probably a biological difference."

"Fine, you don't want me to be happy?"

"Omigosh. Yes, I do. But how do you feel about losing your spot as captain in the guard? I don't think King Thranduil would appreciate one of his elven captains getting together with a dwarf," Elwena explained.

"He'll just have to get used to the idea. Besides, Kili has some skill with a bow."

"Still doesn't make him an elf. Well I wouldn't act on anything tonight, chick. A little too much wine for you to make any rational decisions. Are you going to try to date every eligible bachelor in Middle Earth?"

Tauriel pondered this before she said, "Yes, even an orc if he'll have me."

The girls burst into hysterics until Elwena's stomach ached.

"I am happy for you, if it's what you choose," Elwena explained, which was met with a hug. "The orc or the dwarf?" Tauriel replied, which sent them into another fit of laughter.

"What about Legolas?" Elwena finally asked.

"What about him?" Tauriel questioned. Then caught Elwena's meaning. "Is that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Elwena said. "Down girl."

Tauriel giggled uncontrollably. "I'll take it down to a roar."

"That would help. I'm sure more than one lady went away from the dining hall in tears tonight."

"Oh good, eliminating the competition."

_Is that what her friend was now? Competition? Elwena certainly liked the prince and hoped her feelings were reciprocated, but not at the expense of her best friend and a broken heart. _

Elwena dropped Tauriel off at her apartment before climbing the stairs to her own. A figure stood near her door. In the moonlight, Legolas' blond hair shone. "I forgot to … I probably shouldn't be here. Elves might talk. But then again…"

"If I can say, out with it," Elwena giggled. "I'm sorry, my prince, but I am exhausted."

"Of course. Well, what I said earlier today, about dancing with you fight and doing it for love. I meant it."

She smiled at him.

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

"I wouldn't say no, if it were permissible for you to kiss me."

"Probably not, but one day it will be."

Perhaps it was the potent wine King Thranduil provided at the feast or it was just the excitement of a new relationship, their kiss lasted longer than a goodnight kiss should have. Footsteps approaching broke them apart. A hall boy on his way to fetch water passed them without notice.

"What were you two doing in the dungeons?" he asked.

"Ughhh. If you can believe it, Tauriel dragged me down there to introduce me to a dwarf. Please believe me, it was nothing nefarious or anything about putting the realm in danger. She is infatuated and fascinated with him," she explained.

"I see."

"She won't get in trouble, will she? It's not like she's planning to break them out," Elwena said.

Legolas laughed, "We'd have a problem then. No she'll be fine."

"Don't you have any single friends that she could be infatuated with? If this thing with the elves goes bad, she's going to be a mess."

"I have a few and she knows them. She's not interested," he said. "How much do you know about this thing with the dwarves?"

"Just what I hear from my dad talking amongst the other advisors. And what the courier says. The dwarves want their homeland back," she said.

Legolas sighed, "Yeah. Do you think they should get it back? Or that we should help them?"

"I think everyone deserves a home and dwarves are generally on the good side of Middle Earth, so it's not like we're helping them to tame dragons or create orcs, ya know," she said.

"That's a good way to think of it. I wish it were possible without war," he replied.

"Do you think there will be a war?"

"I cannot say. It seems likely."

"Are you going to fight in it?" she looked at his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes she could get lost in forever went dark.

"I will if I have to," he said hesitantly. "If I have to fight for Middle Earth to remain free from darkness so we can have good times like tonight, I will."

She admired him. Though she had known him from a young age and through their adolescence, she could see in his face how he'd grown into a man. His cheeks were chiseled, along with broad shoulders and a broad chest. He had grown taller too. The top of her head just barely reached his shoulder.

Footsteps brought her out of her daydream. The hall boy had come back with the water, spotted them and quickly looked away after Legolas pressed a finger on his lips. The hall boy looked away and hurried on.

"We should probably go to bed," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean… oh gosh… You go that way, and I'll go this way. Separately."

Elwena couldn't suppress her laugh. Legolas was beat red and shaking his head at himself. She pulled his face close to hers and kissed his cheek.

"Good night my prince."

"Goodnight, my lady."

He turned and smiled at her and then walked away with a spring in his step. Not a word or image of that Elwena would breathe to Tauriel until the relationship was more cemented, if that was even in the cards. Perhaps he was being pressured to find a princess by his father. Or maybe he just wanted something else, to be a legend among his friends. Or perhaps he truly liked her. Elwena wanted to be excited for this budding relationship with the elf of her dreams, but oftentimes the other shoe dropped when she was least expecting it.


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters for y'all! I might just post them all at once. I forgot how hard it can be to remember to upload consistently. Plus, life, ya know.

Ch. 4:

The next morning was a dreary gray, clouded by rain and fog. Despite the weather, Elwena felt light and cheerful. She would keep the kiss a secret, only between herself and Legolas. They hadn't even officially started courting yet, but they were certainly of age.

Elwena was giddy all through breakfast with her parents, who seemed to suspect something, but did not pry. At least not much.

"You seem very chipper this morning, meleth nin," her mother said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I had a good day yesterday and I'm looking forward to the same day today."

"Would you like to go riding today?" her father asked. She agreed for a morning ride with her dad. He was the one who taught her everything about horses. Her mom had taught her about sewing.

"Who did you dance with last night?" her mother asked. But before Elwena could answer, the guard's horn sounded. A mad dash of guards sprung into action within and outside of the palace. She raced out the apartment and down the hall to the back windows, where the guard was scattering everywhere over the river trying to catch dwarves in empty wine barrels. The river gates were closed and the dwarves were stuck. The one called Kili climbed out of his barrel and pulled down the lever to release the gates open. He cringed in pain and collapsed, his leg impaled by a black arrow, and suddenly orcs descended along the river.

Elwena saw a flash of red hair and then a flash of blond followed by their company. Legolas and Tauriel ran at great speed, leaping over rocks, sliding down mossy trees and shooting arrows at orcs and using double knives. Farther and farther they went until they were out of sight.

Elwena waited with nervous hands all morning. She dropped a teacup, absent-mindedly mixed too much salt in with a lembas bread recipe and finally, tripped over her own feet. That was the point when her mother set her to cleaning the apartment, if it was the only activity that might keep her mind off the morning's battle and keep her out of trouble.

Elwena didn't leave the apartment until mid-afternoon and only when it had her mother's approval. She left the apartment and darted around the halls, looking for Tauriel or Legolas. Instead, she found Nolien coming back from the stables.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Have you seen Tauriel?"

"She was in the throne room with the king and prince, but she was dismissed," Nolien said with a shrug. Elwena started toward Tauriel's apartment with Nolien following behind her. The apartment was empty.

"I'm sure she's okay," he said gently. "We would have heard if something happened to her."

"True," she replied. The pair began walking toward the thrown room, wandering aimlessly around the palace, or at least walking with no particular destination. Upon approaching the throne room, they ducked behind a half wall and listened. If the king didn't want his subjects listening to the conversations there, he should have had it enclosed.

After a growly conversation with the reluctant orc, the king took his head off at the shoulders. Elwena and Nolien heard the slash. They cringed.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did," Thranduil replied. "I freed his miserable head from his body."

"There was more the orc could tell us," Legolas replied.

"There was nothing more he could tell me," the king said. "I want guards posted at every entrance. No one leaves the kingdom and no one enters unless by the king's permission."

They followed Legolas to the palace entrance, trying to catch up to him. He ordered the doors closed.

"What about Tauriel?" one of the guards asked.

"What about her?" Legolas questioned.

"She entered the forest with her bow and blade and has not returned."

Legolas' shoulders dropped and rolled his eyes. "Of course she did," he mumbled.

"Now why would she do that?" Legolas asked Elwena when he noticed her.

"The black bearded dwarf."

"Ohhhhh. Oh no she didn't." Legolas rolled his eyes. "Leave it to our friend Tauriel to finally someone cute enough for her and he's a dwarf. The orc said they hit that dwarf with an arrow. And you know Tauriel, she'll be there to save the day."

"What are we going to do?" Elwena asked.

"Go find her I suppose," Legolas said, heading toward the armory. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back unharmed."

"Can you make the same promise about yourself?"

"I'll try my best, but I really can't make those promises," he said and bid them farewell. Nolien gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Later," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

It was days and days after that the realm did not receive Legolas and Tauriel back. The king was increasingly worried, but did receive word the pair was spotted in Lake-Town. The Mirkwood Courier reported a rabble of orcs, including Azog the Defiler had raided the town over the lake. They said Legolas fought valiantly, while Tauriel reportedly saved the life of Kili, the dwarf.

Finally, Thranduil was summoned to a battle site with half the army. In the meantime, Elwena went about her days sewing, riding and generally being worried. She was used to her friend going on patrols and fighting with spiders. She was more than capable. But fighting in a war? Neither her friend nor the prince had been in a bona fide war, especially one between five armies. Elwena was not sure who she missed more, her friend or the prince.

On a sunny morning months later, Nolien ran into the stables out of breath, "They're back!"

Elwena turned Sly Fox out into the field quickly and ran up to the palace. A tired army of elves marched back into the palace. Bringing up the rear was the king, Legolas and Tauriel. Elwena breathed a sigh of release and ran to her friend, bowing before the king and the prince. Her friend hugged her, even though she was covered in dirt and blood.

"You look terrible," Elwena said. Tauriel smiled a small smile. "I am ok."

"I told you I'd bring her back, my lady," Legolas said.

"Thank you, my prince. If you'll excuse us," Elwena pulled her friend to the healer's hall and admitted her. Once her cuts and injuries were dealt with, Tauriel slipped into the bath, which was teeming with foam and bubbles and Elwena washed her hair out.

Tauriel finally relaxed fully, as if she had been waiting and waiting for the end. The end of what, Elwena didn't know and probably did not want to know.

"My friend, thank you."

"Are you really all right?"

"Just tired, El," she said.

"You can tell me anything," Elwena pressed.

"Kili died," she cried. "With his brother and uncle."

Elwena hugged her friend as best she could without getting drenched. Tauriel all but pulled her into the water for a full hug. "I am so sorry, mellon."

Tauriel only nodded, sobbing into Elwena's shoulder. When she pulled away, Tauriel's eyes were vacant, no green light blazed from them. Eventually, the bubbles disappeared and they both got out and wrapped themselves in towels. Elwena walked her back to Tauriel's apartment and made her tea. Shortly after, Tauriel's head began to loll.

"Go to sleep," Elwena encouraged. "I'm right down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks." Tauriel gave her friend a long hug and finally crawled into bed. She was asleep before Elwena crept out the door.

When she got back to her own apartment, Elwena breathed a sigh of relief. Her parents questioned Tauriel's health.

"It will take her far longer to forget the images of war," her ada said. "Who knows how long."

The words rang bells in her head. What if Tauriel could never come back? What if she sailed? Or faded before she got the chance to sail? Elwena couldn't bear it. Her best friend with fiery red hair, a skilled warrior, her confidant. Elwena excused herself and went to her room.

"She'll be alright," her nana said, poking her head in. "You have to believe she will be alright and help bring her back."

"What if I can't?"

"Then you have to help Tauriel make the right decision. To sail to the Undying Lands if that's what she wants," her mother said, putting an arm around her. Elwena hugged her back and got ready for bed, as it was very late by then.

Elwena slept restlessly that night, worried for her friend and also trying to reach out for Legolas' soul and connect it with hers, to see if he had thought of her at all when he was gone. Perhaps they were not close enough in their relationship for that yet, but she had heard of some couples' who were able to do connect their souls before they were joined in marriage or even engaged. She reached out but felt nothing in return and her heart sank.

At first light, she was up and peaked in Tauriel's room. What she saw made her heart jump and then drop. Not one shape but two were in Tauriel's bed. Legolas slept next to her, his arms protectively around her. Tauriel looked positively content lying there. They were sound asleep and did not wake. She closed the door and felt a rage grow within her. Loved her? No elf coming between their friendship? Lies.

Elwena picked at her breakfast food and grumped responses out. The day dragged on. Eventually, she retired to her room for fear of ruining any other relationships that day.

The next day in the sewing room, Elwena mashed the needle through the fabric. Tightly she sewed, breaking more thread than she wanted to. It was on her fifth time of changing thread, Moranna finally said, "Slow down there girl, you're going to waste all our thread. What is wrong?"

Elwena put down her sewing and said, "You were right. He liked me. And Tauriel also liked him. Obviously something more happened when they were away. I found them together last night in her bed."

Moranna's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, well not like that, but like cuddling and sleeping together."

"I see," she breathed. "Well, you have a few more factors to consider there. They were in a war together. I would say they are using each other as a support system."

"As if we don't have healers to talk to about that?"

"My dear, when you have a big experience like that, sometimes the only real help you can get or give is being with the people who experienced the same thing," Moranna said.

"I suppose so."

"Give them time. They'll come around, and I'm sure Legolas will come back to you. Be patient."

Elwena growled.

"Look, if you want to beat something, go outside, hang up the old tapestries and beat the dust out of them."

Elwena jumped to the task, finally happy to have something useful to do.

It was on her third tapestry beating that a voice behind her said, "Is it dead yet?"

Legolas smiled mischievously behind her.

"My prince. You fight orcs. I fight tapestries."

He chuckled.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Relatively. That was my first war. A lot of images still run through my head," he said quietly, his blue eyes so distant.

Elwena had an idea. "Look at the tapestry."

"It's pretty. Did you sew it?"

"No and I know it's pretty, but look at the silver threads that create the sparkle in the river. Can you hear it?"

She took his hand and ran it over the blue and silver threads. His expression softened, "I can."

So over and over he ran his hands, feeling the fabric, imagining the scenes of the old Woodland Realm.

"Better? No more scary images?" she asked.

"Yes. How'd you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That. Feel the fabric and hear things. Make people feel better."

"Just a sewing thing," Elwena said.

He snorted, "Just a sewing thing? You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?"

Elwena shrugged.

They enjoyed the evening meal together in the dining hall. He spoke gently, less himself than before the war. Tauriel was not there, but Elwena was assured she was being taken care of by a healer. At the end of the meal, Legolas bid her goodnight, but did not walk to his own quarters. Instead, he walked into Tauriel's apartment. Her heart sank. How long would it take them both to come back?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

In a foul mood in the morning, Elwena picked at everything. The breakfast food, her clothes, her parents and even poor Moranna was caught in the crossfire. Finally, tired of her mood, she was sent to muck out stalls, lest she smell some of her own mood. It was there Tauriel found her, with a slightly foul mood of her own.

"I know you like Legolas," she said. Elwena froze. "And … I know he likes you back. More than me."

"I was going to tell you if it become really serious," she said. "I just wasn't sure where it was going. Please don't be mad."

"I can't be. I want to be … because I liked him too. But you're my best friend," Tauriel said. "I can't lose you too."

"Lose me? Oh my dear friend, you'd never lose me to a prince or any one!" Elwena said, dropping her pitchfork and going to hug her friend. Tauriel held up her hands, "Whoa, girl. I like you too but hug me later after a bath, yeah?"

Elwena giggle and looked at herself. In her madness of mucking out stalls, she had completely dirtied herself in the process. At least the stalls were sparkling clean though.

"I have something to tell you," Tauriel said. Elwena straightended up and listened. "Because of the war, Kili, and what I have seen … King Thranduil thinks it best for me to go heal in Lothlorien."

"Lothlorien?! That's a long way from here!"

"I know, but I think it's a good idea too. It still hurts, the war, the images. The stuff I saw," Tauriel said. Elwena brushed her hand off on a cloth and took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"If that's what you want to do, then okay. Write to me, though."

"How often?"

"Every day!"

The two laughed as they had not laughed like that in a very long time.

A small going-away party was planned in Tauriel's honor. Being a former captain of the guard, it meant a list of all the warriors in the realm and the nobility. She received gifts and well wishes from the attendees and they enjoyed a night of stories about Tauriel, laughing, dancing and a great deal of wine.

"I remember the first time I saw this small, fiery, redheaded young elleth come into the training camp," the King recalled. Tauriel blushed when she knew the story he would tell. "She was no taller than five feet, but she walked among the boys as if she were six feet. After her first round of try outs, she was in danger of being cut from the pool. All it took was a few boys' teasing to light her fire. I was about to go over and dismiss them from the grounds, but before I could even stand up, she challenges them to a weightlifting contest. The boy lifted 100 pounds for five squats, but Tauriel put 250 pounds of weights on and squatted 15 times. Then she drove the point home with five arrows dead center in the target, rapid firing them all. And here she is now, the talented captain of our guard. And actually, Tauriel, now that I think about it, we didn't account for the weight of the bar that day, which was 45 lbs., so you actually lifted 295 pounds that day."

The hall broke out into applause, along with Tauriel's surprised expression. The celebration continued into the night.

Later that night, Legolas caught Elwena's hand as she was leaving the hall. He pressed a finger to his lips and motioned her to follow him. They found a quiet and dark alcove.

"Elwena, I have to apologize."

"For what?" She raised an eyebrow that he could barely see in the dark.

"I have to tell you what a comprehensive, unmitigated ass I have been lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have been holding your hand when I was holding Tauriel's, helping her heal, but I see now I wanted to hold yours, to not lose you," he said, taking her hand.

"Oh," she breathed. "You weren't losing me. I understand you and Tauriel had to heal from the war together. I never saw what you saw out there. I was just hoping you wouldn't forget me either."

He leaned in close just then, "I could never forget you." He pressed his lips to her, shyly. She pulled him in closer and extended their kiss. When they broke apart, they both smiled. "Can we make this official?"

"Tomorrow, before I leave."

"Leave?" she gasped.

"I have to escort Tauriel to Lothlorien, along with my father. He has some business to attend in there in person," he said. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Alright," she said. "I know you have your duties."

"And I have you," he said, pulling her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Only an elf completely sure of himself would admit he was being a total ass," she laughed. He smirked and chuckled to himself.


	7. Author's Note

OMG. Totes ma goats! I completely and legitimately forgot I uploaded a Lord of the Rings fanfic. ... eeeekkk. And then I was just watching the Hobbit and scrolling through my LOTR pinterest board and it hit me. "HEY! You have a fanfic that you were working on, you ding dong!"

GAH! Okay, I will make a point of it to review where I'm at with the story and get back on track. So sorry to all reading this. Life took over.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Early the next morning, Elwena and her parents were summoned to the king's smaller hall. This hall was used for more private audiences with the king. While her parents suspected the meeting had something to do with Legolas and their daughter, they weren't entirely too sure. Elwena was positive Moranna had spilled some of the beans to her mother, seeing that they were best friends.

The meeting was actually quite simple. Thranduil appraised everyone of the budding new relationship and then Legolas formerly asked her father if he could court Elwena. Her father asked if she understood all the implications a relationship with the prince could mean, especially one as accident prone as Legolas. Elwena said she did. Her parents and Thranduil blessed the relationship and it was official.

Since there was no time for a formal ceremony to announce the relationship, they were allowed to tell whomever they wished, whenever. Which was just fine with the new couple, as they were content to keep it quiet for a while.

Later, Tauriel and Elwena finished all of their conversations they had previously left untouched.

"You should know…" Elwena hesitated. "Legolas and I …"

"I know already," Tauriel said. Elwena's look of surprise begged more explanation. "I tricked Glorwin into telling me."

"Oh you!" Elwena sighed. "I wanted to have you there. Truly. But with you leaving this morning and the king and the prince having to go with, it happened pretty quickly. Do I have your blessing as well?"

"Yes. Kili … may he rest in peace … has made me realize what I want in an elf."

"Oh so you've chosen a race then? No orc hubby?" Elwena teased. Tauriel smiled.

"No. I want someone like Kili, but an elf."

When they were finally done talking, Elwena gave Tauriel a wrapped gift. Tauriel opened it. It was a small square of fabric only 4 inches by 4 inches. Embroidered in it was the two friends' faces. Elwena took her friend's hand and ran it over the fabric.

"I can hear us laughing!" she said.

"Remember this when you miss me," Elwena said and hugged her best friend. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." They hugged a final hug and Elwena watched her best friend mount her horse.

A hand touched her elbow. She turned to face Legolas. "Don't get hurt too badly. Or not at all," she said.

"I'll try," he said. He pulled her into a quick kiss. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

The trumpets sounded a farewell and the company marched off.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month and a half. Elwena continued on as she did. She finally finished a large patch of the tapestry. Moranna said she could start sewing capes as an introduction into making clothing. Though one day she may be queen or princess of Mirkwood, she would not want to lose her sewing skills. Besides, one day she could make her own baby clothes. But perhaps that was thinking too far ahead. The thought of queen sent an excited shock through her and her hands almost fumbled the supplies she had been carrying. She giggled to herself.

It was the minute she had put the final stitch into her first basic cape that the trumpets sounded at the arrival of someone important. She dropped the cape and rushed to the window. King Thranduil had returned along with a good portion of the guard. Legolas must have been still coming through the woods.

Ignoring Moranna's call for her to pick up her cape, Elwena rushed downstairs. She skidded to a stop and waited patiently behind a pillar, partially hidden. He was attending to his advisors, including her own father, who probably all had mountains of news for him. He signaled them to follow him to the smaller hall. Elwena waited until they had disappeared and then trailed behind.

She waited for an hour before all had left the hall, except for the king and her father. "I know you're there," he called. Elwena froze. "Come in, Elwena. You'll want to know where I left your boyfriend."

She slinked into the hall. "Forgive me, my king. I was snooping. I cannot tell a lie. Although I didn't hear anything important."

"I am not worried about that," he said. "Legolas will be back soon, but not today. He was sent on an errand from Lothlorien to find someone."

"Can I ask how long?"

"Oh, about a month or so. He's a very good tracker," the king said. "You can blame me, though for the record, I gave him a chance to come back first and then leave. It was probably smarter though to leave from Lothlorien."

"I understand, my lord." Although she did not very well understand. "Is he coming back in one piece?"

Thranduil snorted. "You can have words with him if he doesn't. I've told him enough times. You'll want to know that Tauriel is doing very well in Lothlorien already, and she sent you a letter," he said, digging through his pile of papers and pulling out an envelope. Elwena recognized Tauriel's barely legible handwriting. "Thank you," she curtsied as she took the letter. He smiled at her.

"Is there anything else, my lord," Her father asked.

"No that will be all. Thank you," the king said. Dismissed, they left the hall.

_My dear friend,_

_Though I miss you terribly, I cannot deny Lothlorien is a breath of fresh air. The forest is beautiful and the trees grow taller than the Mirkwood trees. I've been welcomed by the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and yes, they are just as lovely as ever. Remember when we used to fantasize about meeting them? I have my own flet (apartment) with another lady warrior. She is very nice, but will never replace you, my friend. _

_I cannot wait to tell you more about Lothlorien but this is all the time I have to write, as I want this letter to go with the king so it reaches you quickly._

_Your forever friend,_

_Tauriel_


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

If King Thranduil was ever wrong about something, it was the timing of Legolas' return. It took exactly three months for him to come back, during which the king and Elwena received letters from various places, including Bree, Rivendell, and others. Legolas was becoming quite the globe-trotter.

Finally on a sunny morning, the trumpets sounded once again and this time, it was Legolas' blond hair glowing in the morning light. She rushed down to the palace entrance. But she could not run forward to hug him, for he was surrounded by healers. He caught her eye, mouthed "Sorry" to her and was whisked away to the halls of healing.

She did not see him again until he arrived at her apartment to escort her to dinner. He greeted her parents and chatted with them for a while. As they walked to the hall for the meal, she pulled him into an alcove.

"Hi," she said. Before he could reply, she smacked him. "That's for leaving. This is for coming back." Then she kissed him.

"It's good to see you, too," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." They hugged for a long time, before Legolas finally said, "We're going to be late and suspiciously missed."

"If you insist."

Dinner that night was largely surrounding the topic of Legolas, how many bruises and injuries he came back with (30 stitches, bruised ribs, one broken wrist), and their relationship. Elwena was not used to that much attention, but she supposed if she were to court the prince, she had better get used to it.

That did not mean she would dare give up any alone time the two could steal. Over the next several months, horseback rides, friendly archery contests between the two, walks in gardens and even outside the palace gates were had.

Nolien, for his part, had started seeing a new elleth, Beriel. She was a skilled artist and crafter and deathly afraid of horses. The two had met when a horse had gotten loose near the market. The horse trampled through the artwork Beriel had on display, with Nolien following closely behind in attempt to catch it. Luckily, no one was seriously injured, except when Nolien ran into Beriel, quite literally. The odd meeting had turned into a weird friendship, then a relationship. While Beriel had gotten over her fear of horses, she softened Nolien's sharp and rough edges.

"Let's double date tonight," she told him one day in the stables.

"What?"

"With Legolas and Beriel. We haven't spent much time together lately. This is the perfect chance."

Nolien's face wanted to protest, but he knew better to protest with her. "Uh, okay."

The evening had grown long and shadows cast themselves on the face of the palace. She and Legolas were waiting on Nolien and Beriel. She took Legolas' arm in hers and trotted to the garden. "You look positively radiant tonight," he said, bringing her close.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she said, looking into his eyes. She could have swam in those eyes forever if it were not for a voice that said, "I didn't know it was going to be a staring contest kind of date tonight."

Finally, the other couple came walking through the gardens. After introductions, they headed for the stables. Beriel was still a novice rider, but with Nolien and his friends, she felt safe enough and was willing to brave a new hobby.

They rode until they reached a clearing in the forest where they dismounted.

"Forest games anyone? I had the scouts check for spiders before we came here and they're posted, so we're safe," Elwena said. Legolas and Nolien relaxed and then Nolien tapped his friend's shoulder and said, "Tag! You're it!"

The friends scattered into the trees above the clearing, leaping from one branch to the next almost like performing gymnastics. She climbed a level higher to reach Legolas and tapped his foot just barely out of reach before fleeing through the trees again. Around and around they went tagging each other and quickly running away.

The game only ended when Legolas dropped to the ground in exhaustion, landing on his feet and then rolling into a ball on the ground where he laid out panting. Beriel and Nolien followed suit. Nolien reached over one last time and tapped her on the shoulder, "You're it."

She giggled. "I give in."

The friends gazed at the stars, which for once were clear and seemed to enjoy watching them play.

"Where's Elwena?" Legolas asked, sitting up. A scream was his answer, coming from the south. In a flash, the three elves took off.

She did not stop screaming until she saw Legolas. What had treed her was a lone spider, probably a rogue from the nest that was previously destroyed last week. This spider had not given up its pursuit of her, no matter how hard she kicked and screamed.

Legolas attacked the spider from behind and slayed it with his knives. Elwena's screams fell silent. "Come down Elwena," he called up.

"I can't!" she said, before dropping to her knees in pain and then rolling out of the branches. Legolas caught her with ease and look at the gash in her leg. The spider had managed to get a bite.

"Let's go!" he slung her to his back and the three ran back to their horses.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Elwena drifted in and out of consciousness, dimly aware she was being carried through the forest at a swift pace. Once she saw the palace gates, everything went blurry, then black.

She awoke sometime later, painfully aware of her leg raised on a pillow. She wiggled her toes. Painful on the hurt leg, okay on the other leg. She wiggled her fingers, only to find someone's hand clasped around them. Legolas.

He was sleeping in a half-seated position on her bed, half on, half off. She squeezed his hand. When he did not stir, she shook her hand. Dang, he was really out. _Did he get hurt too?_

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy," she pleaded. Still no response. She looked around for something to smack him with, something she had gotten used to doing, mostly in a playful manner. She found a copy of the Mirkwood Courier rolled up. _Perfect._ Then *Smack* she quick threw the paper down and pretended to sleep.

"What what what!?" he jumped. He sighed. "You know, no one else is allowed to smack me like that."

"Hmm," she feigned waking up.

"You can't fool me. I know it was you," he chuckled. He moved next to her on the bed, putting her head on his shoulder. Remaining on top of the blanket. She blinked open her eyes to meet his blue ones.

"What happened?"

"A spider swiped you. You're on antidote, but it doesn't look like it was too deep. The healers stitched it up and guess what?"

"What?"

"It took 31 stitches to stitch it, so now you're officially more hurt than I am. Meanwhile, I managed to take down the spider without a scratch," he said proudly.

"That's cute, love, but I believe you're mistaken," she said. He gave her a questioning look. She lifted her hand to his face, to a long red mark on his cheek. "A tree branch must have swiped you when we were riding."

He lifted a mirror from the bedside table to confirm. He gasped. "Whaaaaaaat? That's disgraceful," he said sarcastically. "I took the hit so it wouldn't ruin your pretty face."

"Flatterer."

"Go to sleep," he said, making himself more comfortable. She did not fall back asleep. She moved around restlessly, without trying to move her leg.

"Elwena?" he asked. Legolas pulled her in close to him, her tears soaking his tunic.

"Why was I so stupid? We should have stayed inside the palace," she said through hiccups.

"It was not your fault, mellon-nin. You just wanted to have a good time tonight, and we did. Until the spider. Mellon, it's not your fault. Do not feel bad. We were having fun."

"That's all I ever wanted," Elwena said, meeting his blue eyes.

"We'll have many more nights of fun to come, uninterrupted by spiders," he reassured her. "I will promise you that."

Contented with that answer and believing her beau had all the answers, she fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 – A few months later

"Teach me archery," she said, approaching Legolas, who was cleaning his gear, lost in thoughts.

"What?" he asked Elwena, who stood before him holding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Archery," she said. "I want to know how to defend myself."

"Uhh," he stuttered, before she finally grabbed his hand and pulled him to the archery range. "Okay, okay," he said, chuckling a little.

"Plant your feet shoulder-width apart," Legolas instructed. They had found her a smaller bow, one she could actually pull back. He stood behind her, instructing. "Good, now nock an arrow."

She did so.

"Raise it up. Put your right arm by your mouth and draw it back. Aim with your other hand. Take your time. … Take a half breath in, and release."

_Thwack._ She hit the target nearly dead center.

"That's great. Are you sure you don't have a natural talent for archery?"

She pulled back again and released another arrow that went flying over the target.

"Nope, not a single drop of talent," she said.

"It takes practice, not just talent. It took me years to get my skill honed. Just like it did you with your sewing, I'm sure."

"I once sewed my own dress into a blanket because I didn't watch what fabric I was working with," Elwena admitted. Legolas laughed with her.

A few more hours of practice, a few missed targets, a few ducking out of the way elves and Elwena finally hit dead center continuously.

Days passed and turned into months.

"I want to do more with archery," Elwena told Legolas.

"What more do you want to do? Kill an orc?" he teased.

"I'm not sure I want _that_ experience, mellon-nin," she said. "I have an idea."

She led Legolas to the stables and saddled up Sly Fox, who was not entirely sure of the idea of seeing her owner with a bow. If horses had human expressions, Sly Fox was definitely questioning what she was doing with the bow nearby. "Don't give me that look."

"What? I'm not giving you a look," Legolas said.

"Not you, him," she said, motioning to Sly Fox. Legolas laughed.

"I supposed horses are going to be part of our life?"

"You bet your bottom dollar they are," she said. "Couldn't imagine life without them. Right buddy?"

Sly Fox nickered in response. Legolas nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Elwena mounted and then retrieved her bow from Legolas. She positioned Sly Fox in front of the target where she stood previously. Pulling out an arrow and nocking it, Elwena turned the bow toward the target and aimed.

_Thwack._

Legolas applauded her. "Mounted archery, very clever."

She shot more arrows with Sly Fox standing still, at varying distances and different angles.

"Okay, one more step," she urged Sly Fox into a simple walk and aimed as she passed by the target. _Thwack._ By then, a small crowd had gathered to watch. Mounted archery was not foreign to them, but still, it wasn't used very often in battle.

She kept Sly Fox walking until she mastered shooting the targets from that pace. Elwena knew she should stop on a good note, but she wanted to try it a little faster. She asked for a trot and circled around to the target. Aimed, poised and ready, everything seemed to connect in that last moment as she released the arrow. _Thwack._

The crowd cheered for her, as did Legolas. Even Sly Fox gave a little prance and whinnied. She dismounted and then was quickly swept into Legolas' arms, who spun her around.

"That was wonderful! Who knew you had a hidden talent for mounted archery?" he said, putting her down.

"I had no idea," she said.

A pair of clapping hands approached them. It was Nolien. "Wow, teach me to do that."

"Up you get," she said.

He held up his hands, "Noooo, remember what happened last time I touched a bow?"

"Oh, the apple pile incident," she remembered. Legolas gave her a look. "He overshot the arrow to where the apple pickers were picking and knocked down a large stack of apples."

Nolien laughed, "They were everywhere after that."

Legolas joined in, "Is that why the apple crop was a little less that year?"

Nolien nodded, "Guilty as charged."


	13. Author's Note 2

Hey all, so I gave you all the remaining chapters I had left on my word doc that I had written so far. I still have a bit of the story left to tell. If you can tell, I'm starting to rush the endings, which I don't want to do, but my writing stamina is not what it used to be. Also, adult life has me occupied with little time to write, plus, I also write for my career as an editor, so trying to write creatively after a long week of writing 4-5 stories every week is not easy. I will try to finish the story and wrap it up with a bow. I cannot give a timeline for that right now.


End file.
